


Dressing Up

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [19]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Some very lightly implied/referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony dress up for a Halloween party... Steve still isn't sold on the idea of going
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 10





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> For day 19 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Mask

“Tony… This is ridiculous…” Steve groans, adjusting his mask. “I feel childish”

“You look fine, Steve. Stop worrying”

Steve huffs, fixing his outfit.

“If you really don’t want to go…”

Steve deflates miserably, shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry, Tony. I know you’ve been looking forward to this. I-”

Tony raises a finger to Steve’s lips, silencing him. “I have been looking forward to this, but not because of the party” he says.

“What?”

“I’ve been itching to get you into a costume.” Tony says, “We can skip the party and have one of our own.”

“Is that so?” Steve says, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
